A Tandre Christmas
by Tandre4eva
Summary: Andre has been in love with tori for the longest and this Christmas he is determined to let her know how he feels. So he decides to ask her to spend the day with him in the hopes of letting her know how he feels. One prob with that is will she feel the same


**A/N: So I know that it is after Christmas and everything but I had this Idea for a Tandré Victorious. So let me know what you think R&R**

******S/N: Ok so I was going to make this a one shot but I am getting more ideas for this story and I will update it soon but you know how the Holiday season is kinda busy at the moment.  
><strong>

**_Tori's POV_**

_André's ringtone goes off: (So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>So Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohh)_

"Hey Dre Merry Christmas" I said "singsong like", "Hey Merry Christmas Latina" replied André.

"So what u doing for the holiday? You know outside of being with family and all" André asked Tori.

"Oh nothing much outside of that what did you have in mind?" Asks Tori (Oh my why does the sound of his voice send tingles up and down my spine I absolutely adore him. Everything from his smile to the twinkle of his dark brown eyes. He's so sweet and kind and loyal. I don't know when but I have fallen madly in love with my best friend but I have and I now I'm stuck wondering what if, what if he doesn't feel what I feel? What if I screw everything up? Oh man why does it have to be so complicated?)

"Uh Tori, Earth to Tori, are you there" asks André… "Um yea so I kind of spaced out for a min. sorry about that I said."

"Yeah sure no problem, so I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas day with me. I mean I know it kind of sudden and last minute." André Asked.

"My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words," thought Tori.

"Yes I would love to spend the day with you it would mean a lot to me thanks for asking." Tori replied.

"Great" "I'll pick you up at 12 that way you can still spend a little time with your family." André says

"Ok can't wait to see you." Tori answered Singsongy

"Alright C U then Chica." André said getting off the phone

"Later Dre." Replied Tori

**André's POV:**

Ok I did it. I asked her to spend the day with me I can't wait for Christmas I am determined to let her know how I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with her someway somehow it's going to happen so what am I going to get her I have to go Shopping quick. Maybe I will call Beck and see what he thinks.

"Hey man what's up?" beck answered the phone

"Ah man I need your help I want to get Tori something for Christmas but it can't just be anything. It has to be special you know something that can show how much she means to me." André said

"Right I can understand what you mean man so what do you have in mind?" Asked Beck

"Man I don't know I just know I want it to be perfect like Tori, I mean I would get her a ring but I want to take things slow at first you know? Replied André

Umm so can I ask why getting her a ring would be moving too fast you it's just a thought that I had in my mind of course? Asks Beck

"Because if I were to give her a ring I would want to downright ask her to marry me that's how much I love her but I don't want to scare her off or make her nervous around me it would get awkward." Replies André

"Ok so what about a necklace or a bracelet or maybe a song I believe any of those will do the job great." Beck says

"Yeah your right I'll think about I think I may do a necklace bracelet and earring set, yeah I like that idea." Replies André, "it would be obvious for me to do a song"

**(Beck call waiting clicks) **"Hey dude it's Jade got to go I'll talk to you later Beck says hanging up

"Alright bye" André says.

"Ok now off to the jewelry store." André thought to himself.

**Tori's POV:**

Omvg Andre just asked me to spend Christmas with him I'm so excited I just don't know what to do with myself. i so have to get Andre something for Christmas. I absolutely can't ask Cat because her attention span. Don't get me wrong i love Cat but come one when we had the secret santa assignment at school for Sikowitz class she was not help at all. Her exact words we silly just get him a present soo I guess I'm gonna have to wing it.

"So I'm off to the mall to find something for André" Thought Tori

**A few days later Christmas Morning at the Vega household**:

Good morning Mom, Dad, Trina and Tori exchanged greetings and gathered by the Christmas tree. Tori and Trina both got brand new pear pads and they got a car each so they wouldn't have to share among all their other gifts.

"thanks mom and dad!" the sisters yelled excitedly.

"Since we figured everyone would want to hang out with friends today how about we do Christmas Brunch instead of dinner that way we spend some more time together and everyone get a chance to do what they want?" Mrs. Vega Asked

"Cool, Sure, and that's fine" were the replies of Trina, Tori, and Mr. Vega

"Alright well lets proceed to the kitchen where your father and I have Prepared a wonderful Spread for Brunch on this fine day" said Mrs. Vega

(And they all went into the kitchen and had all the food they could handle for the rest of that morning until some point in the evening.)

"Omg I'm so stuffed I have to get ready it's almost 12" Tori said realizing she only had a hour and a half to get washed up and dressed.

At 11:50 am pear phone text notification

_Hey Tor I'll be there in 10_

_-Andre_

_Okay C U then_

_-Tori_

Cool that gives me time to finish up and touch up my makeup some

(I don't wear much just a little eyeliner, eye shadow, Mascara, and so lip-gloss I like to keep it natural)

** (Ten min. later) Andre's POV**

Wow I'm so incredibly nervous, but I can do this it's now or later because I refuse to not let her know how I feel about her. I've been in love with her for two years ever since she started at HA. I mean I noticed her when I talked her into doing the showcase with me because Trina's tongue swelled up like a puffer fish. She was gorgeous to me then but now I don't know maybe because she matured some since then and I can tell whatever it is about her but it's absolutely breathtaking. She's my best friend and I've tried to rationalize my feelings over and over again but it all boils down the same that I'm absolutely head over heels in love with Victoria Vega.

I go up to the door and knock, and I can hear Tori yell from somewhere I Got It Coming!

"Hey" Tori says opening the door "come in for a sec so I can remind my parents that I will be with you and grab my coat."

"No prob." I say coming in and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mom, Dad Andre's here I'm getting ready to go I just wanted to remind you who I was going to be with." Tori says

"Ok sweetie have" fun Mr. and Mrs. Vega says to Tori

"Ok bye mom and dad" Tori yells. "Okay lets go she says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door"

A few minutes past and we pull up into my drive way. "We're here" I said turning off the engine.

Wait right here I told her so that I could get out and open the door for her.

A/N: ok so thanks to all who have read and Reviewed so far, thanks for the support. once again i will be updating soon for those who do care... MUCH LOVE HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE


End file.
